Oh My, My, My
by stella brillare
Summary: <html><head></head>Teddy Lupin never expected to fall for his best friend. Yet.. he did.  Songfic, Taylor Swift's "Oh My My . Mary's Song</html>


**AN: Heyyy! So... I was standing at the bus stop earlier, and this song played on my MP3 player, and for some reason this idea came to my mind. So here is my first Song fic. I hope you enjoy it. I've never really read a song fic, so don't critisize the way I do it. Anyway... read, favorite, review, whatever it is you do. Because I appreciate it! ~DeeTheKota**

* * *

><p><em>She said, I was seven and you were nine<br>I looked at you like the stars that shined  
>In the sky, the pretty lights<em>

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
>Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled<br>And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my _

_Took me back to the house in the backyard tree  
>Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me<br>You never did, you never did  
>Took me back when our world was one block wide<br>I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
>Just two kids, you and I...<br>Oh my my my my_

The young seven year old girl lay on a red and orange blanket out on the freshly grown green lawn. Her blond hair was braided down her back, and her deep brown eyes where looking over at the nine year old boy, who was now sporting a bright orange hair style, with dark grey eyes. The two young children were close. Best friends even. They played together, joked together, and even talked about their future's together. They would argue about silly things, like the house they would be in when they got to Hogwarts, what the best color was, what the best quidditch team and position was, you name it, they would argue about it. That's just the way the relationship of these two young children was. There wasn't any changing it. Their families would joke about when they would fall in love, run off, get married.

_I was sixteen when suddenly_  
><em>I wasn't that little girl you used to see<em>  
><em>But your eyes still shined like pretty lights<em>  
><em>And our daddies used to joke about the two of us<em>  
><em>They never believed we'd really fall in love<em>  
><em>And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes<em>  
><em>And said oh my my my...<em>

_Took me back to the creek beds we turned up  
>Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me<br>Took me back to the time we had our very first fight  
>The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight<br>You stayed outside til the morning light  
>Oh my my my my<em>

The eighteen year old metamorphmagus was celebrating his graduation with his family and friends outside the burrow. He wasn't sure where his blond best friend was. He wasn't sure she was even there. his hair was currently a dark black, and his eyes where the same shade of brown as hers. Then he saw her, out of the corner of his eye. His face now bore a radiant smile. When she turned to face him, the long blonde hair flew over her shoulder. She flashed a smile at him, and waved. This was when he truly noticed her beauty. He truly realized everything that made her more than a best friend. Why hadn't he seen it before? He knew the answer to that, because before, she was only a child, now, she wasn't. She was grown, she was strong, beautiful, sweet, kind, smart, logical, and not to mention she was one-eighth veela. She was... everything he could want, and more.

_A few years had gone and come around  
>We were sitting at our favorite spot in town<br>And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
>Took me back to the time we walked down the aisle<br>Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
>You said I do and I did too<em>

The young couple was walking hand in hand, her blonde hair in loose curls over her shoulders, and his, a light shade of brown. She was wearing a pink dress with a small white tie around the center, along with a pair of white sandals. His light blue jeans and white button down shirt seemed to compliment her outfit perfectly. She could tell there was something bothering him, he wasn't saying much, and he was just staring at his feet. She had to say something, she didn't know what was wrong, but she had to assume the worst. As they reached a grassy area of the park, with a small metal bench, and a tall tree, he sat her down on the bench. She was shaking. She was nervous, the way he forced her to sit down, something wasn't normal. Oh, how she was wrong. He said something, and she had to pinch herself to make sure she heard him correct. She felt tears come to her eyes as he slid the ring onto her finger.

_Took me home were we met so many years before  
>We'll rock our babies on that very front porch<br>After all this time, you and I_

She was twenty-one. Twenty-one years old, and here in her arms, she held the child she had wanted her whole life. Standing beside her, was the man she had known sense she was the age of the toddler who stood next to her on the front porch swing. She had everything she wanted and more. She wouldn't change a thing in her life. She had him. He was hers. She was his. They had two wonderful children. It was perfect.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
>I'll still look at you like the stars that shine<br>In the sky, oh my my my..._

He had just received the letter. The letter which stated his only granddaughter had been made Hogwarts Head Girl. The time had gone by so fast. He looked over to the chair next to his, where his wife was sitting, reading a book. She still looked as beautiful as she did on the night of his Hogwarts graduation_._


End file.
